Chemistry In English
by DetectiveOfTheOpera
Summary: When Merlin gets a full scholarship to the University of Oxford, Merlin notices how different things are from his old school. While in English he notices a certain blonde having trouble with grammar, Merlin decides to help out.


**Chemistry In English**

 **DetectiveOfTheOpera**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summary:**

When Merlin gets a full scholarship to the University of Oxford, Merlin notices how different things are from his old school. While in English he notices a certain blonde having trouble with grammar, Merlin decides to help out.

 **Notes:**

Hello Everyone!  
So this is my first time writing a fanfiction and it was supposed to be a one-shot but I figured it was getting long so I am going to make it into chapters. Thank You all who read my story and comment if you liked it and sorry for the spelling mistakes before you read the story. Thank You!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Merlin walked through the gates leading to the main building, Merlin couldn't help but smile. He had worked so hard for this moment and it finally came. He was in Oxford University. He walked in through the main building and went into the office to sign in and find his room number or at least who he was sharing his new home for four years with. Whilst he was walking to the main entrance, he looked around and looked directly into some blonde blokes sky blue eyes. They were clearly looking at him and with the flash of a second, they were gone. Merlin couldn't help but have a gut feeling they would see each other again very soon.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur's POV  
As I was meeting up with my friends Leon, Percy, Mordred, Elyan and his sister Gwen I caught site of a pale, skinny, fragile looking boy with black raven hair and massive curls. He looked unprepared for what was coming to him, but at the same time his face had on an expression that this was where he belonged. Needless for me to say, he was oozing assertion and it made him handsome. I shook my head, I can't be thinking those thoughts with a man I haven't even met yet. Suddenly, his gaze caught mine and I was entranced, his eyes were an indescribable color of blue which then, only for a flash... or maybe it was my imagination, his irises flashed gold.

"Hey, Arthur, are you coming?" Leon called out to me.

"Yeah guys, I'll be there in a second." I forced my gaze to separate from the other boy's and ran to Mordred.

"Hey, Mordred, did you see that kid?" I pulled Mordred in the boy's direction, but he was gone.

I decided to shrug it off for the time being and enjoy my first day of school playing football and hanging around the campus.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was once more trying to get to the office despite his failure earlier that day. They were too busy with registration and Merlin being Merlin had decided to leave it until later. While everyone had gone out to get lunch he roamed the halls discovering which way was the best to get from class to class and how each building room number worked. Apparently the closer you are to the office the more the numbers decrease and the more far away, the larger the numbers are; even though Merlin felt some despair that he was never nowhere near to the office he was pleased to hear it was because all the intelligent students were far from the office. He strode on, looking at classes and peeking inside some empty rooms when all of a sudden he stumbled and tripped but was fortunately caught by strong hands. Too strong to be a teachers and yet too defined to be a parent. Merlin's conclusion was that tripped on a fellow boy he might be having classes with.

"Oh, I am so sorry to have tripped on you I was just distracted and I'm sorry." His cheeks were now red as his neck scarf but the other boy just pulled Merlins face up with two fingers to face him.

"It's all right, truly, no need for apologies." The noticeably older student spoke gently and Merlin wondered what it was like to have him as a boyfriend and cuddling with him speaking smoothly into his ear an- Merlin hit his head with his closed fist and Arthur looked stunned, 'Why is he hitting himself? Can he talk? Why is he so damn attractive i just want to kiss his lips and put my hands through his hair and love him and-' He stopped his thoughts before he let them go from his brain downwards and spoke up before it got more awkward then it already is.

"So, do you want to go get lunch or did you already have some?" Arthur asked.

"Not really, but I can't afford much anyway." Arthur felt a pang in his chest when he instantly knew Merlin was poor and wouldn't be having lunch.

"Well, I'm just going to have to buy you lunch then; come on... umm, what's your name?" Merlin stopped in his tracked and fumbled around with his charm bracelet with a dragon gem.

"Please tell me you at least have a name" Arthur begged and Merlin flashed a set of beautiful white teeth.

"My name is Merlin, what's yours?"

"Arthur, Arthur Pendragon; now come on Merlin, lets go get you some lunch."  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Arthur took Merlin to the office after lunch and found not only his class schedule, but his flat room number and even went out of his way to take him there. Arthur stopped in front of the flat 221 D and Merlin blushed; they hadn't had an awkward moment before but now Merlin was standing there like a girl being courted and Arthur...well, like a big clot-pole. "Well, this is where we say goodbye I guess." As Arthur turned to leave he heard a murmur and turned around to face Merlin. "Merlin did you say something" asked he and Arthur just stood there until a thankful Merlin muttered a 'thanks' to the floor. Arthur nodded and went on his way to his flat to review the past couple of hours he spent with Merlin as Merlin fumbled around for his keys and went into his flat only to find a very attractive, very shirtless roommate. "Oh, hi" said he in a manly, muscular, Irish voice. "Nice to meet you, my name is Gwaine." A few minutes later he phoned his mother, Hunith, to tell her all about his day and after countless times of denying Gwaine's proposal to go to the pub, Merlin settled into his pajamas and dozed off while picturing a specific blonde haired, blue eyes boy named Arthur.


End file.
